russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Maya Loves Sir Chief guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters of the Philippine television sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief which is broadcast by IBC. Guest Cast * Melanie Marquez as Melai Hontiveros (October 12, 2013) * Freddie Webb as Buboy Magtanggol (November 2, 2013) * Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador (November 9, 2013) * Freddie Aguilar as Freddie Quizon (singing Magdalena) (November 16, 2013) * Andrew E. as Andrew Acosta (November 16, 2013) * Gloria Diaz as Madam dela Rosa (January 4, 2014) * Wowie de Guzman as TJ Herrera (January 11, 2014) * Sampaguita as Sampaguita Ramirez (January 18, 2014) * Eraserheads as himself (January 25, 2014) * Papa Jack (John Gemperle) as Papa Jack (himself) - Radio disc jockey. (February 1, 2014) * Abra as Abra (himself) (February 8, 2014) * Justin Quirino as Alfredo Agustin Lim - Maya's friend. (February 15, 2014) * Maricar Reyes as Rafaella "Rafi" Alcantara - Richard's bestfriend. (February 22, 2014) * Tom Taus as Rayver Alvarez (March 1, 2014) * Kylie Padilla as Leslie Ramiro - Sir Chief's new girl. (March 8, 2014) * Phil Younghusband and James Younghusband as Himself (March 15, 2014) * Sam Pinto as Sam Rodriguez (March 22, 2014) * James Yap as James Jaworski (March 29, 2014) * Bela Padilla as Belle Montenegro (April 5, 2014) * Ramon Bautista as Ramon Aguila (April 12, 2014) * Mikee Cojuangco-Jaworski as Meline Ramirez - Sir Chief's biological woman. (April 26, 2014) *'Hayden Kho' as Benji Mendoza - Maya's childhood man. (May 3, 2014) *'Andre Paras' as Andre Yap (May 10, 2014) * Cacai Bautista as Guila Valdez (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 17, 2014) * Diether Ocampo as Marvin dela Rosa (May 24, 2014) * Coleen Garcia as Shaina Santos (May 31, 2014) * Rica Peralejo as Jessy Mendoza (June 7, 2014) * Raymart Santiago as Raymart Yap (during Maya's birthday) (June 14, 2014) * Yassi Pressman as Luisa Corpuz (June 21, 2014) * Bret Jackson as Lawrence Madrid (June 28, 2014) * Josh Padilla as Joshua David (July 5, 2014) * Jaime Fabregas as Jimmy Fabregas (himself) (July 12, 2014) * Ces Quesada as Ces Quenzada (July 12, 2014) *'Alma Moreno' as Alma Santana (July 19, 2014) * Joey de Leon as Joey dela Rosa (August 23, 2014) * Eric Quizon as Dolpi Quizon (September 20, 2014) * Roxee B as Roxanne Gonzalez (September 27, 2014) * Anne Tenorio as Alyssa Fernandez (January 24, 2015) * Nicole Andersson as Asunta Guzman (March 14, 2015) * Chubi del Rosario as Ramil Cruz - Maya's childhood man. (March 21, 2015) * Donnalyn Bartolome as Denise Luiz (March 28, 2015) * Rodjun Cruz as Tom Rodrigo (April 11, 2015) * Aryanna Epperson as Kylie Alvarez (April 18, 2015) * Mario Maurer as Martin Maurer (April 25, 2015) * Antoinette Taus as Melanie Corpuz (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 16, 2015) * Jolo Revilla as Raffy Martinez (during Maya's birthday) (June 13, 2016) * Bret Jackson as Fanzen Malasig (July 18, 2015) * Regine Tolentino as Mayleen Ramirez (July 25, 2015) * Jeffrey Hidalgo as Jeffrey dela Rosa (October 24, 2015) * Joy Viado as Melissa Dizon - Sir Chief's nanny maid. (October 31, 2015) * Francis Magundayao as RJ Ramos - Nikki's biological classmate boy. (November 7, 2015) * Eurika as Eurika Mendoza - Trixie's friend. (November 14, 2015) * Dominic Roque as Enrique Santos (November 21, 2015) * Cherryz Mendoza as Jasmine Ramirez - Abby's new friend. (November 28, 2015) * Alwyn Uytingco as Olive Agustin - Maya's childhood friend. (December 5, 2015) * Gladys Reyes as Cecil Adriano - Sir Chief's interest. (December 12, 2015) * Andrei Felix as Dennis dela Cruz - Doris and Isabel's biological men. (December 19, 2015) * Michelle Vito as Michelle Moreno (January 16, 2016) * Victor Silayan as Ricky Marcelo (January 23, 2016) * Hans Mortel as Robin dela Rosa - Maya's friend (February 6, 2016) * Ian Veneracion as Tomas Alvarez - Maya's new love (February 13, 2016) * Via Saroca as Rachelle Ramirez - Trixie's friend. (February 20, 2016) * Ryan Agoncillo as Ryan dela Rosa - Maya's foster man (February 27, 2016) * Kaye Abad as Michelle Ramos (March 19, 2016) * Onemig Bondoc as Juan Miguel Santos - Sir Chief's biological men. (April 16, 2016) * Slater Young as Raymond Agustin - Maya's biological friend. (August 30, 2016) * Aiza Marquez as Virginia dela Cruz - Sir Chief's older sister. (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 14, 2016) * Manolo Pedrosa as Rayver Santos - Nikki's new love in school. June 4, 2016) * Bobby Andrews as Jeffrey dela Rosa (during Maya's birthday) (June 11, 2016) * Herbert Bautista as Ronnie Arevano - Maya's father for the father's day. (June 18, 2016) * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz (Crossover in the TV series Glory Jane) (June 25, 2016) * Julia Barretto as Phoebe Garcia - Nikki's bestfriend (July 30, 2016) See also * Maya Loves Sir Chief Category:Lists of guest appearances in television